Neverland
by NyghtStryker
Summary: This is a Yugioh GX, Yaoi version of Peter Pan. It takes place after Jane Darling and Jaden is an orphan. Jesse is Peter Pan and Tinkerbell is played by Ruby. I thought this up while watching the movie. If you do read it then please enjoy. Warning:Yaoi


One day in the bustling streets of London, where an orphanage resided, a boy was playing his usual pranks. He and the other orphans played tricks on the one man who can kill them with a snap of his fingers, the landlord. The police were involved in every prank they pulled, and the boy was put in jail countless times, but the children stayed as one, all four of them.

This certain boy was the leader and protector of the other three, and he was the oldest. His name was Jaden, that's all he knew. He, at the age of 13, has lost all his memories of his parents. But he didn't care, because they were the ones who forgot about him. Judai however was eyed by every man and woman living in the streets by the orphanage, for he was the finest looking of them all. But he was usually mistaken for a girl. He was taller than the other children but shorter than the adults that roamed around London. He has large, beautiful caramel eyes and pale skin, making his hair and eyes stand out. His hair was rare, because his two toned locks were natural. Jaden, however was the most stubborn out of the four. When he was upset he refused to eat and kept to himself, but when he was happy and playful he was the complete opposite. He refuses to cry, even though he is the loneliest out of the bunch, and always pulls pranks to get attention, he just didn't want to be forgotten again.

The other three were two boys and one girl, who was the youngest, being 6 years of age. Jaden always took care of little Dawn, who thought of Judai as a mother. The two boys were ages 7 and 8. Felix was the 7 year old, with his dirty blonde hair and boyish good looks, he had all the little girls eating out of the palm of his hand. Maxwell was the 6 year old. He was small and slender, and not very strong. He had boyish looks as well but he was often mistaken for a girl like Jaden. The three all looked up to the 13 year old who worked, made their house livable, and gave them food. The house was given to them by the landlord, who owned most of the houses on the block, and he said that the house once belonged to the Darlings.

Jaden laughed when he heard this, because the Darlings owned a huge business and lived in the good part of town, where the house he bought resided in the worst part of town. It was covered in cobwebs when he bought it, but he made the nursery the three kids' room while he got the master bedroom. He fixed up the broken floorboards and the electricity and when it was all done, the house looked like it was never abandoned. He sold some of the less important furniture for money that he then used it to buy clothes and food for the younger kids, only using a little of the money to buy himself some new clothes.

It has been almost two months that they lived in that house when Jaden got fired from his waiter job at a nearby restaurant. He never told Maxwell, Felix, and Dawn and everyday he would go out and search for a new job. He came home empty though and slowly they lost their home. But on the last night before they were kicked out a ball of purple light raced through the streets, sensing their distress.

"Jaden, do you think someone will come and take us home?" Maxwell asked sleepily as Jaden carried him up the worn down stairs.

"Oh, I don't know sweetheart. If they do I'll make sure they are very nice people who'll give you a nice life." Jaden smiled softly as he walked down the hall to the nursery.

As Jaden set Maxwell down on his small bed Felix came up to him and sat on Jaden's lap like every night. Maxwell moved around and laid his head on Jaden's leg, both of them asking, "Will you sing again tonight Mama?"

Jaden smiled and stroked the boys' heads, "Of course I will sweethearts."

And then he sang:

_Hush now, my baby,  
>be still, don't cry,<br>sleep like you're rocked by the stream._

_Sleep and remember,  
>my lullaby,<br>I'll be with you when you dream._

_Drift on a river,  
>that flows through my arms,<br>drift as I'm singing to you._

_I see you smiling,  
>so peaceful and calm,<br>holding you, I'm smiling too._

Out on the old roof, deep in the shadows was the purple ball of light. It stayed by the window, unnoticed, and unheard, and listened to the beautiful voice singing beyond the window.

_Here in my arms,  
>safe from all harm,<br>holding you, I'm smiling too._

_Hush now, my baby,  
>be still now, don't cry,<br>sleep like you're rocked by the stream._

_Sleep and remember,  
>this river lullaby,<br>I'll be with you when you dream._

_Here in my arms,  
>safe from all harm,<br>holding you, I'm smiling too._

_Sleep and remember,  
>this river lullaby,<br>and I'll be with you when you dream._

_Sleep and remember,  
>this river lullaby,<br>and I'll be with you when you dream._

_I'll be with you when you dream._

When the singing stopped the purple ball of light looked inside to see Jaden carefully setting Maxwell and Felix down in their beds. He went over and kissed sleeping Dawn's forehead before leaving the room. That was when it entered the home and followed Judai down the hallway into the master bedroom.

Jaden sat down on the window seat and looked up at the stars. He just watched the twinkling lights as crystal tears broke free from his eyes, "Just save them. I don't care about me, please, anybody, please save my little angels."

The purple light sat on the seat next to Jaden, unnoticed and said, "You aren't their mother, are you?"

Jaden looked down at the purple light, and as he looked closer he could see a small cat with wings, "Who are you?"

The woman smiled softly, "My name is Ruby, and I heard your singing, you would've been a great mother, if you were a girl. But you know, I can take the boys and the girl back with me to Neverland."

Jaden shot his head around, shock and hope visible in his caramel eyes, "You can?"

Rubybell nodded, "But on one condition, you have to come too."

Jaden shook his head, "I don't know where Neverland is but if you can take them do it, I don't have to go too."

"But I can tell they think of you as a mother, my fairy instincts tell me that. And back at Neverland we're short a mother, do you want to fill that position?" Ruby asked, keeping quiet.

Jaden thought about it, "But I don't have any money, how will I pay you?"

The purple fairy laughed, "No money, just you and the children. We could use lost boys like those two, and the girl could be the second lost girl. But you would be theirs and more children's mother. Jesse would be very happy if you all came to live with us."

Jaden looked over in confusion, "Jesse?"

"He's the king of lost boys and the king of Neverland. And if they like fighting pirates and adventure then they are welcome there." Ruby smiled when Jaden thought.

"They have always helped me with the pranks, and they all love adventure." Jaden mumbled to himself.

Ruby looked at him in surprise, "You prank?"

Jaden nodded and smiled, "I never do anything small, pranks are no exception."

Ruby gasped and started pulling Jaden towards the nursery, "Jesse will love you! We have to get the others and get you guys to Neverland!"

Jaden giggled and let himself be led to the nursery where the three children were sleeping peacefully in their beds. Ruby danced in the air before stopping and looking at Jaden funny, "Why aren't you surprised to see a fairy?"

Jaden smiled, "Because I believe in fairies. And I have to get them out of here so if you can help them I won't judge anyone, as long as you'll be nice and protect them."

Ruby kissed Jaden's nose, "I approve you! And don't worry, the other lost boys and Jesse will protect them with their lives. And nothing is serious in Neverland, it's all just fun and games."

Jaden looked to each of the sleeping beings, "Good, I don't want them to have to deal with seriousness."

Ruby nodded before going to each of the children and throwing purple dust on their faces. Jaden then woke them up. When they were all woken up Jaden smiled, "Ruby's going to take us to our new home. She's really nice and you guys will have new brothers and sisters too. And it's all fun and games there, so you can prank and play as much as you want."

Maxwell, Felix and Dawn all jumped out of their beds and sprang onto Jaden, "Don't leave us Mama!"

Jaden was shocked and looked at Ruby, who shrugged and smiled, "A fairy's instincts never lie."

All three children looked up at Jaden with hopeful eyes, "You'll come with us won't you?"

Jaden hugged them all and grinned widely, "Who else would take care of you three?"

Dawn hugged Jaden's neck and smiled while Maxwell and Felix wrapped their arms around his waist, all sitting on the twin bed now. Jaden hugged them tightly before looking at Ruby, "So how do we get to this Neverland?"

"We fly!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air as Dawn, Maxwell and Felix started to float up to the ceiling.

Jaden stared in awe before he himself was floating. He grinned and grabbed Felix and Maxwell's hand while Dawn wrapped her arms around Jaden's neck. Ruby nodded happily as she led them out the giant window and into the night sky, where they all rose up and disappeared into the blackness of night. Second star to the right and straight on to morning they went.


End file.
